


Why We Broke Up

by areumdawn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Don't talk - Freeform, Heartbreak Gyu, How we gonna fix this?, How we gonna undo all the pain?, Let me think it over, M/M, Runaway, The only reason, also, by, heartache on the big screen, listen, please
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Beomgyu yang baru saja putus dari mantan kekasihnya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Paris, negara yang dapat memberinya ketenangan. Namun, siapa yang mengira bahwa mantan kekasihnya akan nekat menyusulnya ke sana?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Why We Broke Up

_Paris, Agustus 2022_

Beomgyu memeriksa ponselnya dan tidak mendapatkan notifikasi pesan apa pun. Setibanya di Paris kemarin malam, ia belum sempat membeli kartu sim untuk menghubungi ibunya.

“Ibu pasti khawatir,” desisnya seraya beranjak dari ranjang hotel.

Beomgyu mengambil peralatan mandinya dan bersiap untuk mencari sarapan di luar hotel, makanan hotel di sini sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

* * *

Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Taehyun akan menyusulnya ke Paris. Namun, pikirannya melesat jauh dari perkiraan kala pemuda berhidung bangir itu sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan memakai mantel hitam pemberian darinya setahun yang lalu.

“Beomgyu...” panggilnya.

Beomgyu menatap Taehyun tidak percaya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Taehyun yang ia kenal tidak akan senekat ini untuk menyusulnya ke Paris.

“Beomgyu, kenapa lo pergi gitu aja? Gue cari lo ke mana-mana. Lo tau nggak betapa khawatirnya gue dan nyokap lo?” oceh Taehyun.

‘Ini bukan mimpi,’ monolog Beomgyu.

“Gyu, jawab gue, dong? Gue udah jauh-jauh dateng ke sini pake tiket pesawat _first class_ , terus lo cuma diem aja? Ngomong, Gyu.”

Beomgyu hela napasnya kasar, “Gue nggak pernah minta lo untuk nyusul ke sini, ya, Kang Taehyun. Kita udah selesai sejak lima hari yang lalu, Taehyun.”

Beomgyu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyun, langkahnya terasa berat kala pemuda itu merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang.

“Gyu, gue sayang lo.”

“Tolong kasih gue kesempatan satu kali lagi. Gue janji bakal perbaikin semuanya, Gyu.” Taehyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Beomgyu yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

Pertahanan Beomgyu selama beberapa hari akhirnya runtuh. Air matanya turun tanpa seizinnya, mengingat memori beberapa hari yang lalu tentang Taehyun yang berselingkuh darinya.

Saat itu, Beomgyu ingin menjumpai Taehyun di kantornya dan membawa makanan kesukaan untuk kekasihnya itu. Namun, yang ia temukan saat tiba di sana, Taehyun tengah berpegangan tangan dengan sekretarisnya, Hyuna. Detik itu juga, Beomgyu segera melempar kotak makan yang ia bawa ke arah mereka, dan pergi meninggalkan kantor tersebut.

Malamnya, Beomgyu mengucapkan kalimat yang paling ia takuti. Beomgyu memutuskan hubungannya dalam hitungan menit melalui panggilan suara, meskipun Taehyun tidak ingin putus, bahkan sampai mendatangi apartemennya.

Beomgyu tidak menggubris upaya Taehyun yang ingin rujuk dengannya, ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Lalu, Beomgyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris, negara yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan yang tidak pernah ia dapat saat berada di dekat Taehyun.

“Gyu, maaf...”

Terlambat sudah, kepercayaan Beomgyu sudah hancur. Taehyun telah menghancurkan segalanya yang mereka bangun. Beomgyu sudah tidak ingin bersamanya, luka di hatinya tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan kata maaf darinya.


End file.
